falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Enclave Oil Rig trap room puzzle
Enclave Oil Rig trap room puzzle is an unmarked quest in Fallout 2. Description The center of the Oil Rig Access Corridor is occupied by nine small rooms in a 3x3 grid with locked (and trapped) doors between them. Each room has a computer console in it that opens some doors and closes others. Apart from the main exit to the south, there are two side rooms with lots of equipment (including a set of advanced power armor Mk II and a G.E.C.K.) The rooms have an electric floor that does damage to the Chosen One every couple of seconds. Walkthrough In the game data, rooms and doors are designated as follows: Initially, all doors are closed except the outer ones - 2n, 4w, 6e and 8s. The computers open and close the following doors: Logic for computer 3 both opens and closes 3s and 4e. In practice, this results in it toggling them every time it's used. So, it's the only computer that has an effect when used repeatedly. Quick solution The fastest sequence to get through is 2-3-1-7-left side room-8-9-right side room. Optionally, after that, 6-2-3-3-9 opens up a complete route through the maze and access to all rooms. 2500 XP is granted upon exiting the map. Analysis * 2 is the only computer accessible initially. It starts the puzzle by closing the maze exit doors, 2n and 8s, that are only opened with 9, thus trapping the character in the area until they solve the puzzle. * Likewise, 9, opening the outer doors and closing none, is the final step. * 3 is the only way that grants access to the 3rd row from the previous ones - via 4s and, incidentally, room 4. * 4 grants access to both side rooms but closes all inter-row doors, forcing one to start over after that. Easter Egg It is possible to repair one of the computers (randomly selected) with a successful Science check with -20 modifier. Success will result in obtaining an reward based on one's passive and diplomatic skills (internally, this is referred to as finding an "easter egg" but has nothing to do with the eponymous item). If a skill is tagged and over 99%, the reward will be (in this order): * Science: Opens all the doors in the maze * Repair: Restores power if the wires are cut so they can be cut them again for 1000 XP, 1 magic 8-ball * Outdoorsman: 1 pulse rifle, 10 microfusion cells * Gambling: $2000-$5000, 1 pack of marked cards, 1 loaded dice * Throwing: 10-20 plasma grenades * First Aid: 1 Psycho, 1 Buffout, 1 first aid kit, 1 Mentats, 1 stimpak * Doctor: 2-4 Buffout, 1 medical supplies, 1 poison, 2-4 jet, 2-4 super stimpaks, 2-4 Psycho, 1-2 doctor's bags, 2-4 stimpaks * Traps: 2-4 plastic explosives, 2-4 dynamite, 2-4 electronic lock pick Mk II, 1 motion sensor * Speech: 1 alien blaster, 30 small energy cells Electrified floor The electrified floor does 20-40 points of electric damage every 10 seconds. Surprisingly, rubber boots do not help here. In room 9, there are some wires sticking from the wall. They can be cut with multipurpose tool's pliers by passing a Repair skill check with -30 modifier. That will stop the damage and grant 1000 XP. Notes * Doors can be forced open but it's very difficult. First, one needs to disarm the electric field trap with -40 modifier. Then, Lockpick it (or use any type of electronic lockpicks) with modifier starting at 0 and adjusted by -10 after every attempt, on any of the doors. After 30 game ticks, the electric field rearms itself. Failing the disarm or trying anything else while the field is active deals 20-40 points of armor-piercing electrical damage, and failing critically deals double. * The exit door after the puzzle area acts as a quest gate: the Chosen One refuses to open it until they have a G.E.C.K. in their inventory. Category:Fallout 2 quests